The structure, function and expression of the keratin intermediate filaments of human and mouse skin, and the related intermediate filament proteins of other cell types, are being investigated. These studies are designed to understand the structural features that determine how the rod domains of the chains pack to form the filament core. Current models are being tested using electron microscopic methods as well as by analysis of the products generated on limited proteolytic digestion of intact filaments of subfilamentous forms of them. The glycine-rich end domains of, especially the keratin 1/10 filaments of epidermal cells, are unique in biology. We believe these organize into a glycine-loop configuration. Current studies are designed to determine how these are packed and how they might interact with other macromolecules co-expressed in epidermal tissues. Using genomic clones to the human keratin chains 1 and 10, transgenic mice have been constructed to examine the expression characteristics of the genes as well as to probe in vivo the likely functions of the various portions of the chains, such as rod domain segments and glycine-rich end domains.